


A Delinquent's Ghostly Love

by AkaashisDemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Bokuto Koutarou, Light Angst, M/M, Tattoos, delinquent tendou satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/AkaashisDemon
Summary: Written for someone on discord who had only a concept without an idea. So I brought it to life for them. This is for you.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Delinquent's Ghostly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone on discord who had only a concept without an idea. So I brought it to life for them. This is for you.

Bokuto had passed away nearly a year ago in a car accident and Tendou was spiraling. He had become a delinquent. Tagging buildings and even stealing. He had spiraled so bad that Bokuto couldn't stand watching from the sidelines and in the shadows any longer. His friend was no longer doing well.

When Bokuto revealed himself to Tendou, Tendou cried. He cried for an hour. His love for Bokuto had been kept to himself before he died. That night when Bokuto reappeared after having been dead for a year, Tendou admitted how he felt. How he had loved Bokuto for nearly a year before the accident but didn't want to ruin anything just in case Bokuto didn't return his feeling.

"I've been in love with you for nearly two years, Koutarou, and now you're dead. What was I supposed to do? It killed me when you died."

"I rather you be happy, Satori." Bokuto's soft voice drifting in the air. "But I wish even more that I could be with you now."

Tendou cried for a second time that night. Then, when he was calm again, they sat on his bed and talked – bout anything they could think of – until Tendou fell into the most peaceful sleep he had obtained since Bokuto's death.

It was when Tendou woke up to find Bokuto watching him that he realized he truly did have his friend and crush back... Even if Bokuto was no longer human he was still there with Tendou.

Over time Tendou had convinced Bokuto that his delinquent actions were more fun with Bokuto assisting than when they had been Tendou on his own. It led to late nights filled with spraypaint and joyous laughter. Bokuto kept watch on these nights, refusing to allow tendou to get into too much trouble.

Bokuto hadn't originally thought Tendou had gone past graffiti and theft to be a delinquent. That was until one night Tendou was changing a shirt with his bare back facing Bokuto. The tattoo was large. An owl. One Tendou had often shown pictures of to Bokuto saying the owl reminded Tendou of him. The detailing was increadible. Bokuto had allowed his ghost fingers to reach out and skim over the tatted skin.

The action had ellicited a shiver from Tendou as he glanced over his shoulder. When Tendou noticed Bokutos facination, his voice came out soft. "I got it in memory of you. I figured it would be all I had when I lost you." Bokuto's heart clenched at the thought. His ghostly arms wrapping around Tendou in a hug that wasn't solid, but felt solid enough for Tendou to know the embrace.

The relationship between Bokuto and Tendou was fairly odd, but it was something that worked well enough. Tendou got to call Bokuto his boyfriend even though he was a ghost. The relationship never changed until the day Tendou joined Bokuto in death. Old age being the cause since Bokuto refused to let it be any other way. Then, even in death, the two were inseparable. It was a love for more than a lifetime. A story even they would not have thought of.


End file.
